


I Like You Too Much (Sookai)

by hlovlies



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Death, M/M, Tomorrow By Together - Freeform, Vampires, blood in case you dont like that, kaibin - Freeform, kpop, someone said to write vampire hyuka so i did, soobin for some reason is not too concerned about taehyun literally being murdered???, soobin/hueningkai, sookai, taehyun is dead my bad, txt, vampire hueningkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlovlies/pseuds/hlovlies
Summary: "The truth is Hyung, if I wanted to hurt you, I would've done so already. But I like you too much."Vampire Hueningkai x Soobin lol
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I Like You Too Much (Sookai)

The realization dawned on him, like he was hit in the face with bricks. He only wished he’d had it sooner, that he'd noticed the signs when they first met so he could avoid this fate at all costs.

But he didn't.

“Soobin-Hyung,” Hueningkai started with a sigh, wiping the blood that stained his face with his hand. “You weren't supposed to find out like this.” His tone was nothing more than slight annoyance, and it unnerved Soobin. How can he be so calm with a dead body under him?

“Kai-” Soobin stuttered. His eyes were glued to the sight. Hueningkai crouched over Taehyun's body, blood spilling from the two holes in his neck. Soobin wondered if the only reason Taehyun still had blood was because Soobin walked in before Hueningkai could finish.

He looked into Hueningkai's eyes. They were no longer the honey brown Soobin recognized. Instead they were a deep shade of red, and behind them there was a glint of hunger.

A cold chill ran down Soobin's spine.

“You're..” Soobin gulped. “You killed him.”

“You’d be correct.” Hueningkai said matter-of-factly and smiled. Soobin’s teeth chattered, and despite the anxiety that churned in his stomach, he tried to keep calm. Maybe that would buy him more time.

“When was I supposed to find out?” Soobin asked, his voice shakier than he intended it to be. Hueningkai blinked.

“That I killed Taehyun or that I was a vampire?”

Soobin stammered for a second, “I- um...that you were a vampire.”

Hueningkai tapped his chin, thinking. “Not for a while. I planned on telling you and disappearing shortly after, but…” His eyes trailed down to Taehyun. His skin was losing color quickly, and Soobin hadn't noticed how his eyes were glazed over, staring at nothing. Bile built up at the back of his throat.

“It's a shame, such an inhumane way to die, too.” Kai traced his dainty fingers over the bite mark, pouting slightly. Soobin couldn't move.

“You killed him.”

“I didn't plan to.” Hueningkai said defensively, clenching his jaw. He sighed.

“I was so…hungry. I hadn’t fed myself in so long, and I wanted to wait ‘till I left and then find someone to feed on. But Tae was right there and I lost control.” His expression was gloomy as he recounted what happened. Soobin couldn't help but feel bad.

He killed your friend, he told himself.

“Are you...going to hurt me?” Soobin asked, his voice breaking a little. Hueningkai stared at him, eyes suddenly wide. He stood up slowly, like a cat ready to bounce. Regret and terror washed over Soobin, backing himself into a wall as Hueningkai took a few steps forward.

“What kind of question is that, Binnie?” Hueningkai asked disappointedly. He tsked, now in front of Soobin. Soobin's hands were shaking. Hueningkai took notice of this and grabbed his hand harshly, Soobin yelped. 

Hueningkai's hands usually were cold. Before, Soobin would chalk it up to poor blood circulation. But now..

“Relax.” Hueningkai said nonchalantly. Soobin wanted to scream. How can you tell me to relax when my dead friend is less than six feet away from me?!

“Sorry..” Soobin whispered. Hueningkai smiled softly.

“To answer your question, no. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“Why?”

Hueningkai rolled his eyes. “God, Hyung, when did you become such a questioner?” Soobin avoided his gaze in embarrassment.

“Truth is, Hyung,” Hueningkai catched Soobin's chin between his pointer finger and thumb, forcing him to look up.

“If I wanted to hurt you, I would've done so already.”

Soobin's mouth went dry.

Hueningkai leaned down, his mouth hovering over Soobin's neck. Soobin held his breath and screwed his eyes shut. He could feel Hueningkai’s breath on his skin as he spoke.

“Your blood smells sweet, and if you were anyone else I would've fed from you a long time ago.” His fangs lightly poked at Soobin's skin, they were sharp.

“But-” Hueningkai leaned back, Looking at Soobin's face. “-I like you too much.”

Soobin’s mouth hung open, staring at Huengkai in confusion.

“What?”

“You're really dense, Hyung.” For a second, Soobin recognized the playful (and annoying) demeanor in him. “I have a crush on you, for a while actually! I tried to make it obvious, but you're a lost cause.” Hueningkai chuckled.

Soobin was conflicted. This entire situation rendered him speechless. How did this go from walking into his friend being murdered and eaten by his friend who's also a vampire to a love confession? 

“I-” Soobin stuttered for what felt like the hundredth time today, “So you’re not going to kill me?”

Hueningkai shook his head. “It's pointless.”

He stepped back and turned to look at Taehyun's body. “If I stay any longer I’ll be found and surely killed. Police aren't fond of vampires you know?” He laughed sadly. 

He was right. Vampires were a rare species, but there was an order to turn in any that you find so they could be executed. If Hueningkai was found out he would end up dead. 

Soobin's stomach turned.

“I’m sorry about Taehyun.” Hueningkai said. “He was a good friend.”

Soobin bit the inside of his cheek. Was.

“Where are you going?”

“As far as I can, most likely.”

“Can I come with you?”

Hueningkai stood in his place, shocked. He cocked his head to the side, brows furrowed. “Huh?”

Soobin didn't know what made him ask it, but he wasn't going to back down now. “Can I come? I…I won’t turn you into the police.”

Hueningkai shook his head a little. “People who willingly hide knowledge about Vampires can be jailed.”

Soobin pursed his lips. “I know.”

There was a moment of silence before Hueningkai spoke again.

“You mean it?”

Soobin nodded firmly. “I can tell my mom I got a job offer, and…” Soobin looks at Taehyun. His pale skin made him disturbed. “We’ll put him somewhere else, so his body isn't found here.” Hueningkai had been Soobin's roommate for a few months, so if they found Taehyun's body here, they'd know either Soobin or Hueningkai were responsible.

“And we leave first thing in the morning.”

Hueningkai looked at him, deep in thought. “You're so strange, Hyung.”

He steps toward him. “I killed your friend, yet you wanna run away with me. Why is that?”

Soobin looks down at his feet. “I'm upset that Taehyun is dead…I cared about him a lot.” 

He looks at Hueningkai's eyes. They weren't red anymore, instead they went back to their original brown color. 

“But, you didn't mean to kill him.” Soobin pauses, saying his next words like he was coming up with them as he spoke. 

“Plus… I guess I also like you too much.”

A soft smile rose on Hueningkai's face, he let out a soft chuckle. 

“So weird…” he says lightheartedly. “In all my years of immortality you’re the first human that isn't scared of me. There must be something wrong with you, Hyung.”

Soobin half smiles, not sure how to react to that statement. He almost forgot that vampires were immortal and Hueningkai was probably far older than he seemed.

Yet he keeps calling me “Hyung”.

Must be out of habit.

“I guess there is.” Soobin says. “You don't want to hurt me though, so I guess that's a good enough reason to not be scared.”

Hueningkai’s eyes shimmer with something that Soobin couldn't quite place. He barely registers him getting closer, not until his lips are against Soobin's.

They’re soft and warm in contrast to his hands, the kiss isn't long, but Soobin can taste metal on Hueningkai's mouth. 

Right when he remembers why, Hueningkai pulls away. 

Soobin puts a hand to his lips, they tingle. In fact, his body as a whole feels tingly and excited, he didn't think he liked Hueningkai this much…

The expression on Hueningkai’s face seems satisfied and grateful. Before Soobin can comment on what just happened, Hueningkai speaks.

“We leave first thing in the morning.”


End file.
